The Awakening of the Eldrazi
by serpentrepent
Summary: There Are powers in the universe few people understand, and this story is about one of those powers. This is the Story of Naruto and The Eldrazi
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Serpentrepent and I decided to try my hand at a Naruto and Magic the Gathering cross-over. I thought I should let you know that I'm only going to use info from the MtG worlds as a template to guide me not as an absolute rule. This Story Was Beta'd by CreedKeeper

Disclaimer: I'm not going to do one since whether or not I do this it's illegal I just wanted to warn you there will be no disclaimer from now on.

"Regular Speech"

"_Eldrazi"_

"**Giant beings"**

"_**Higher Powers"**_

It was again the 10th of October, the day of the Kyuubi's ill fated attack on the Village of Konohagakure. I have not come to tell you of that attack, I'm sure we all have heard that tale to many times to count, instead I'm here to tell you of the fate of the boy into which the Fox was sealed. This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, has had his story told many times in many ways.

This is the story of Naruto's discovery of a long hidden power, one that rocked a world distant from his own. The strength of these powers was so great that even in our world the ripples were felt. Many people felt the ripples these powers created but passed them off as nothing but fantasy and fiction, but this is the true story of that power. This is the story of Naruto and the Eldrazi.

It has been seven years since the attack and Naruto has lived a fairly normal life, he grew up in the Konoha's Last Sanctuary Orphanage. He is still currently living there, where he is treated harshly, but not to the extent some would have you believe. There were no beatings; there were no times he was locked in the basement; the worst treatment he received was glares and harsh words. The reason Naruto avoided harsher treatment was the Anbu Black Ops.

These soldiers were the Hokage's own special force of extreme skill, elite soldiers who believed all prejudice should be left behind when they put on their masks. They believed all laws should be followed by everyone no matter who they were trying to harm. And so Naruto avoided many injustices thanks to these masked law enforcers.

On this day Naruto knew that the villagers were the most belligerent. He knew why, or so he thought, he believed every one hated him because he was born after the fox was defeated and he was the fox reincarnated. Naruto understood their hatred. He didn't like it, but he understood it. He knew on this day he should make himself scarce to avoid riling up their tempers. So he headed into the forest to hang out until dinner time, when he would return to the orphanage.

In the forest Naruto explored, looking up at the great trees that surrounded him, reaching up into the sky, looking like the indomitable ancients they were. Naruto ran among their roots, he crawled under them and explored the caverns beneath them. Today Naruto went deeper into the forest than he had ever before. He found what appeared to be a dead tree that had become so gnarled and warped that it was but a shade of the once proud ancient it had been.

Naruto approached the dead tree with caution, feeling unexplainable dread. He walked bravely around the tree's twisted trunk until he saw a gap between the ground and the warped giant's roots. He approached the gap to see if he could fit into it and found that the gap was just large enough for him to squeeze through. Naruto grabbed the mini flash light the Hokage had given him on his last birthday and shined it into the hole, when he looked in he saw a small cavern with a stone structure inside.

Naruto started to wriggle his way into the cavern he fought and kicked against the ground until he managed to slide into the cavern. He ended up slipping right into the stone structure. Naruto stood up warily staring at the structure before him. It looked as if two pyramids had been stuck together at their bases. The structure was covered in exquisite ethereal carvings. Naruto looked on in awe, even on its side it was three times as tall as he was. Naruto approached the structure warily, illuminating it with his flashlight.

Near the center there was a plaque with an indentation in the shape of a hand. Naruto warily reached his hand toward it, feeling compelled to reach out to touch the monolith. When his flesh made contact with the stone there was a great rumbling from within.

"_Hello Child."_ Naruto heard a voice whisper; the voice seemed to be coming from within the monolith. In his fright at the disembodied voice Naruto tried to yank his hand away from the plaque.

When his hand refused to come free he panicked and whispered, terrified, "Who are you, and why won't you let me go?"

"_Child my name is Ulamog and the reason you cannot free yourself is simple. When you touched that plaque your natural Mana bound to it." _The voice whispered into his ear.

"My natural Mana... Do you mean my chakra?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"_Yes child, your natural Mana, the energy that gives you life. This chakra is just another name created for it by you pitiful humans. The plaque is binding your Mana to the hedron and using it to awaken me and my kin." _The voice oozed.

"You and your kin, you mean you're not human?" Naruto exclaimed in slight fear.

"_Of course not, did you not see the etchings on the hedron? Those are etchings of my kin." _The voice hissed at Naruto.

Naruto took a closer look at the stone and noticed the carvings were not just simple designs but etchings of strange beasts towering over what appeared to be humans. The beasts seemed to be crushing the humans beneath their feet. But as Naruto followed the etching he noticed that they told a story which seemed to depict the beasts conquering a whole planet, then being defeated by a few men. One man in particular seemed to be featured in the greatest relief. It showed him standing against the three biggest creatures killing two and driving one to a place where he was sealed into, which seemed to be….a hedron?

"Is that man the one who sealed you here?" Naruto asked curiously, having lost his fear while observing the story of the beasts.

"_Yes child, I am the being the hedron imprisons. My full title is Ulamog the Infinite Gyre. I was defeated and driven into the hedron by a Planeswalker called Gideon Jura." _The Voice spoke with undisguised venom.

"A Planeswalker, what's that?"

"_Planeswalker is a powerful mage able to manipulate Mana in ways others could never imagine." _

"Okay, but a more important question is what are you and your kin?"

"_We are the Eldrazi; we were born in the space between worlds. We're beings beyond the colors of Mana, ultimate life forms destined to rule. But we were driven back by that presumptuous Planeswalker and his allies. After we were sealed he cast us into the space between worlds again till we landed here and here we sat for a thousand years waiting for one to free us. You are the one who will free us and in return we will serve you till your death upon which we will destroy this world and all others."_

"Why would you serve a human if you're supposed to be so superior?" Naruto asked with skepticism.

"_We do not wish to serve you. It's the hedron forcing us to serve you until your death, if you release us. The Planeswalker only expected a Planeswalker to be able to free us therefore we would never be free since Planeswalkers are immortal." _The voice added with a growl.

"Why should I free you? Who says you're not lying in order to trick me into freeing you from there?" Naruto asked Ulamog warily.

"_Simple, human, Gideon Jura ensured that we served the person who freed us by binding our Mana to his life-force."_

"Let's say I believed you, how would I free you, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"_Just pulse your ma... I mean chakra." _Ulamog instructed.

Naruto took a deep breath and focused on his chakra network, feeling the flow of the energy rushing about his body, bringing life and powering his every move. He focused the energy into the hand stuck to the hedron. When he had built up enough chakra he released it in a pulse that surged throughout the cave. The hedron flashed, blinding Naruto and driving him back. When Naruto opened his eyes the structure was gone and his palm felt burning hot.

In the center he saw a small crystal in the shape of the hedron imbedded in his palm. When he looked up he noticed a figure looming above his small frame. It was about his height and it looked like a human but without a face and multi-colored skin.

Naruto looked up in awe at the Eldrazi and asked. "Are you Ulamog?"

"_No, child, I am not the great one. I am just a modified spawn sent by the great one to inform you of how our bond will work and of the different kinds of Eldrazi. Before I begin my explanation I ask that you hold any questions till the end. The bond we now share is focused on the crystal in your palm, that crystal will allow you to summon us. The more energy you put into the crystal the larger the Eldrazi. _

_The most important thing you need to remember is that spawn like me are used like batteries to summon larger and more powerful Eldrazi. The most powerful Eldrazi you can summon is obviously the great one, but you will need many spawn to summon him. Other than the great one and the spawn, there are many classes: Brood Warden, Predator, Artisan, Drone, Hatcher, Crusher, Pathrazer, and Spawnsire. Each class has its own purpose and we will go over those later but for now I will teach you to harness spawn like myself." The Spawn lectured. "The First thing you should do is push a small amount of energy into the crystal, much less than what you put into the hedron."_

Naruto stared at the spawn with his mouth agape, trying to process what he had just heard. He quickly realized the spawn was waiting on his attempt to summon an Eldrazi spawn. Naruto focused on his chakra pathways once more; he guided a small amount of chakra from within his chakra system to the crystal on his palm. When he released the chakra into the crystal there was a flash a large Eldrazi appeared accompanied by two smaller Eldrazi spawn. The larger Eldrazi resembled a large four legged predator with a mass of tentacles where its mouth should be. The Eldrazi was at least twice his height.

"_I told you a small amount child!"_ The first spawn snapped.

"That was a small amount!" Naruto snapped back. "What did I summon anyways?" he asked.

"_You managed to summon a Predator, and he brought a few spawn with him. The Purpose of a predator is that of a tracker and a hunter." _

"Why did he do that?"

"_Certain Eldrazi will bring you Eldrazi spawn to make up for the energy you spent to give them a chance to hunt in this world. Now the way to harness the energy is to command the Eldrazi to rupture and pass their energy onto you. You should try it now."_

Naruto listened carefully to the spawn's instructions. He took a deep breath and focused on the two Eldrazi spawn and said. "Rupture." In a great burst of light the two Eldrazi spawn exploded. The light swirled in the air for a few seconds before it slammed into him and he felt a definite boost to his chakra levels. He then realized to his horror he had ordered two beings two kill themselves. He was about to panic and then he realized something. That's what the spawn were for, that was their purpose in life.

After his near panic attack he turned to the first spawn and asked. "Is that everything for the night? If it is I want to head home to rest because that's a lot to take in, in one night.

"_Yes that will be all for the night. You may go home after you dispel both me and the predator." _

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"_Just order us to dispel._" The Spawn replied curtly.

Naruto nodded and said "Dispel" and in a flash of light both predator and spawn were gone. Naruto walked over to where he slid into the cavern and started to ascend the slope back to the outside world. When he reached the top and pulled himself through the roots he noticed it was getting dark. Noticing it was 5:45, he decided to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter hope you enjoy. The reson it took so long is i got horribly sick and was hospitalized. So i didn;t have any time to write but now i'm .

* * *

Naruto Rushed out of the forest into the village, his encounter with the Eldrazi dominating his mind. As he ran through the village, weaving between crowds of people, he wondered if it had really happened. Naruto Glanced down at the small crystal on his palm, its presence proving the validity of what happened. While Naruto was glancing at his palm Naruto ran right into a man and knocked him over.

"Are You Alright?" Naruto Asked, as he gazed at the person he had knocked over. The Man Was Dressed in the usual shinobi attire and the only things that really made him standout were the scar on the bridge of his nose and his distinctive hairstyle, which reminded Naruto of a pineapple.

"Yeah I'm alright, how about you kid, are you alright?" The man asked as he was getting up.

"Yeah I'm fine mister." Naruto replied.

"That's good. My name is Iruka, what's yours?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"My name's Naruto. Sorry about knockin' you over." Naruto said.

"Like I said I'm fine so no harm done."Iruka Laughed as he brushed himself off.

"I gotta get back to the orphanage or I'm gonna be late for dinner, see ya Iruka." Naruto yelled as he took off into the distance.

Iruka just watched Naruto as he speed out of sight "What an interesting kid." Iruka said as he made his way home.

Naruto rushed through the front door of the orphanage and right into the dining room, but before he could sit down the matron descended on him.

"Don't you dare sit at my table in those filthy clothes. You will go upstairs and change into a clean set of clothes before you eat, and make sure to wash your hands, their filthy." The matron ordered.

Naruto trudged his way upstairs grumbling about how is clothes were fine. After Naruto had changed into some clean clothes and washed his hands, he hurried back downstairs to eat. When he sat down at the dining room table, the matron said the blessing, and then he dug into his meal.

When he was finished he thanked the matron for dinner before he ran upstairs to his room. When Naruto finally got into his room he shut and locked the door and sat on his bed and he looked around his room. It was a small room just like every other room in the building. On the other side of the room next to the door was a small desk and a chair, as well as a book shelf that was mostly empty. Other than that his room was mostly bare.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his room, wishing he had a larger room with more stuff, but Naruto knew that that wasn't likely to happen until he left the orphanage. Naruto got up and walked over to his desk at sat down and grabbed one of his favorite picture books off the shelf, "The Adventures of the Amazing Shinobi." As Naruto Flipped through the pages he sighed again wishing he had something new to do.

He then remembered his encounter with the Eldrazi earlier, so he decided to attempt to summon the spawn that had been teaching him earlier. He focused on his chakra hand he channeled the smallest amount he could into the crystal on his palm. In a flash of light there stood the Spawn from earlier as well as two more spawn.

"_You Really need to learn how to control your energy better boy."_ The Spawn deadpanned to Naruto.

"It's not my fault I got so much chakra." Naruto whined.

"_The Amount doesn't matter, its how you control it you fool." _The Eldrazi snapped at Naruto.

"If you're so smart why don't you show me how?" Naruto demanded.

"_Fine I will you obnoxious brat. The first thing you need to do is focus your energy into your hand. After you have accomplished that part, you should push the energy into your fingertip until they start to glow. _Too much energy will burn your hand, too little and nothing will happen." The Spawn instructed.

Naruto started following the spawns instructions. When he attempted to push the energy into the tips of his fingers, he felt a slight tingling sensation and then a horribly painful burning feeling.

"Ow, that burnt. Are you sure that my fingers will start glowing?" Naruto asked in a worrisome tone.

"_Yes I'm sure you nitwit, these are instructions from the Great One himself." _The spawn said haughtily.

"Fine, I'll try again." Naruto muttered. He set to work attempting to make his fingers glow. He Would spend the rest of the night working till he finally got all his fingers to glow.

" I did it, I did it. Wahoo I did it." Naruto shouted waving all ten of his glowing fingers around,

"_Yes, you did do it, after four hours of constant practice." _The spawn droned at Naruto.

"It's not my fault your stupid exercise was so hard." Naruto Grumbled letting the chakra drain from his fingers.

"_Now That you have mastered that exercise, you should rupture the other spawn for energy and attempt to summon a single spawn." _The spawn instructed.

Naruto nodded and turned to the two spawn who had been waitibg patiently all night, he took a deep breath and ordered them to rupture. The two spawn exploded into bright colorful light that slammed into Naruto and replenished his spent charka by a small amount. After he had finished absorbing the energy from the spawn he took a deep breath and focused on the image of a spawn and pushed a tiny amount of energy into the crystal in his palm. In a flash of light appeared a single Eldrazi spawn.

"_You finally managed to summon a single spawn, good for you. Now on to more important matters. How do you want to explain your ability to summon me and my kin? _The spawn inquired.

"I hadn't thought about that, maybe I could claim I found a summoning scroll." Naruto answered.

"_Summoning scroll? What is that, boy?" the spawn inquired rudely._

"A summoning scroll is contract that allows ninjas to summon creatures to fight by their side." Naruto answered happily, pleased with the fact he knew something the spawn didn't.

"_Yes that just might work. But I'll have to come up with a fake contract to use as proof. The great one probably has a few ideas as well. Naruto why don't you attempt to call out to him? The spawn asked_

"I can do that, cool."Naruto said. He stopped to think of way to contact Ulamog, maybe if he pushed chakra into the crystal and called out to him Ulamog would hear him. Naruto focused chakra into the crystal and called out loud. "Ulamog I have a question for you."

Suddenly in Naruto's head he heard Ulamog respond._ "What is it you need child." _Ulamog asked.

"I need a way to explain how I can summon you guys, and I thought I could use a summoning scroll to do it. A summoning scroll is a contract used to summon creatures to fight with." Naruto explained in a hurried manner.

"_Yes that could work. I think I could make something like that for you but it most likely will be a tome with a few pages to sign and a listing of the Eldrazi besides me."Ulamog mused._

"Why wouldn't you list yourself?" Naruto asked obviously confused by the idea.

"_Child, I refuse to let others know about me unless necessary, if a Planeswalker somehow found out I was free they would attempt to seal me again. And I refuse to be sealed again." Ulamog thundered._

"Okay I understand, but when will you have this tome ready? Naruto asked.

"_I will have it done by tomorrow morning when I finish you will take it to the old man I saw in your memories." _Ulamog ordered

"You can see my memories!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

"_Only those on the surface, the only reason I know of this old man is because you were worried about what would happen if he found out."_ Ulamog stated in a calm voice.

"Oh okay fine, I'll go tell the old man in the morning." Naruto said with a yawn. "It's time for me to go to bed anyway."

"_When you wake up summon the spawn who has been teaching you and he will have the tome for you." _Ulamog instructed.

Naruto turned around and saw that his teacher had been standing there impatiently waiting for him to finish his conversation.

"It's time for me to go to bed, so you can go back… uh I never asked for your name, what it is." Naruto asked slightly embarrassed.

"_My name is Dyryl, and I will leave. Make sure to summon me in the morning and I will give you the tome." Dyryl said._

"Oh, okay got it Dyryl I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."Naruto said

Dyryl disappeared in a burst of light, that left Naruto slightly blinded, Naruto turned to his bed and yawned. It was time for him to go to bed.


End file.
